


Pure Self Indulgence

by Angels_Trumpet



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not repost, Don't copy to another sight, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Trumpet/pseuds/Angels_Trumpet
Summary: “I don’t remember signing up to a BDSM club” Desmond huffed out, he didn't get much of a response to that.Tough crowd.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Pure Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Things are going to shit, so I wrote this cause it wouldn't leave me alone. Here ya go please enjoy.  
> Got no beta, so yeah hope this is still good though.

His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, or was the saying stuffed with wool? He couldn’t remember at the moment. Blinking his eyes open to bright unforgiving white lights his eyes stinging with a bit of tear as they tried to adjust to the sudden change in lighting.

Body jerking to get up but finding resistance, looking down at himself and letting out a confused grunt at the position he was in. It was like he was in one of those birthing beds, he was laying on his back upper body elevated slightly knees pushed a bit close to his chest in an embarrassingly open position. His ankles and calves were held up on two calf rests pushed up so his legs were in the position he would be to sit. Keeping his legs in place were thick leather straps wrapped tight around his ankles and right below his knees giving him a very limited amount of movement. As he woke up more from the fog covering his mind he could feel and see more restraints. A thick strap that was about as thick as the width of his hand was tightly strapped down at his middle where his ribs started to end. Looking at his arms he found similar leather straps wrapped just above his elbow, his wrists were given a similar treatment but he was given more room to move his wrists a thick cord connection his leather cuff to the gates on the side of the strange birthing bed. All the while the only thing he currently had on was a hospital gown and even if he didn’t want to think about the slight burning of his nether regions like he has been cleaned very thoroughly. 

Well, this was weird.

The last thing Desmond remembered was walking out to take out the trash at work that night now he’s in a strange room bounded in some BDSM chair. His head turned from side to side trying to look around with his limited amount of movement he was allowed. In front of him there where giant window that covered the walls, pillars holding up crisscrossing concrete beams as well as a plane looking desk that sat upon what could be said to be a small pedestal with how it was elevated and lead up with a few steps leading up to it, and to his left a strange bed like table. It looked like he was in a strange warehouse, wires for lights and pipes running up across the ceiling giving off the impression while everything was a shade of white or grey. Well, mostly grey which almost made him feel color blind if it wasn’t for the fact that some lights hitting against the wall shined blue. 

The lights dimmed a tad making him blink a bit more turning his head to the side where a door hissed open. In walked in a group of four, a man that looked old enough to be his grandfather, dressed in a white doctors coat, a beautiful woman with fair blond hair tied back neatly in a bun behind her head holding a folded cloth over a bent arm and two men dressed like security guards guessing by the police batons on their hips. Between the two guards, they were carrying a large black box, the contents bumping together dully as the two moved to drop it right next to Desmond’s bedside before walking right out of his line of sight, the sound of footsteps and something being lifted before the two in black where back setting down a simple looking table he didn’t see before to his right. The black box was then pushed right under the table and opened out of his ability to see its contents.

Once done the guards stand up walking to stand poised at the door. Desmond looked over the group before speaking.

“I don’t remember signing up to a BDSM club” Desmond huffed out, there wasn’t much of a response to that, but the Doctor looking man did walk closer standing to his left as the Woman stood to the older man's side holding the folded cloth to her stomach.

“Hello Mister Miles, I am Doctor Warren Vidic and my associate Lucy Stillman, a pleasure to meet you now then right to business, shall we? You have information we want” the Doctor, Vidic loomed over Desmond making him break out in a cold sweat. Yeah, he didn’t quite like this guy already.

“Information? I’m a bartender, what do you want me to do teach you how to mix a martini?” he voiced out flatly, he was kidnapped and strapped to a chair in a very compromising position it's not like he’s happy about this. “Also, why the bed? And where the hell are my clothes?” Vidic hummed ignoring his question entirely and walking over to his desk both arms resting against his lower back like an asshole. “we know what you are Mister miles. An Assassin. You have information my employer’s want locked inside that head of yours.” Desmond went quiet for a few beats before letting out a frustrated breath. “I’m not an assassin!...not anymore” he mumbled his words looking away from the cold gaze Vidic directed at him.

“Yes, your file indicated as much. Something about an escape, most fortunate for us” Vidic voice came off as slightly amused as he took a seat on his desk one leg crossing the other as he leaned back on the chair's backrest.

After a pause, watching the man in front of him, Desmond spoke. “What do you want from me?” Vidic didn’t miss a beat responding quickly “For you to do as you are told. The Animus” the man's hand waved over to the strange table to Desmond’s left “Will allow us to locate what we need, once we have it you will be free to go”

Desmond turned his head to the left looking at the strange table, it looked like he was going to get dissected on that thing, and his stomach felt like he just swallowed a large stone. “No way, I am not getting on that thing.” He shook his head sending an indignant glare at the man.

“I had guessed you would say that. Miss Stillman if you would please” Vicdic waved his hand from the blond woman over to himself telling her to move from her spot from the bottom of the steps leading up to the desk. She nodded her head, face giving off a sense of resigning acceptance, on her way over to Desmond she let the fabric snap out with a sharp loud noise in the quiet room. It was …an apron.

“Woah Woah Woah! What are you doing!?” Desmond yelped pressing himself as much as he could into the hard plastic-like cushions of the Birthing bed as the woman stalked closer to him and to his right all the while securing the apron on her body. Completely ignoring him once again the woman, Lucy, rolled up her sleeves and bent down to the black box. There was some shuffling around before she came back up with a few items, a long pair of rubber gloves, a gag shaped like a penis, and two strange rods. One rod was metal with a small metal ball at its end it was about 5 inches in length and about the size of a q-tip width wise. The other seemed to be plastic or maybe silicon, he had a natural curve to it and seemed to have more give the metal rod, it was a tad longer with strange bumps going down its length but about the same width as the other. Desmond jerked his head up at Lucy then at Dr.Vidic.

“you got to be fucking kidding me” His voice came out with utter disbelief, not hiding his obvious discomfort as he wiggled in his confinements. He opened his mouth to complain again only to have the taste of silicon shoved in his mouth, he let out a sharp gag, eyes closing shut as he tried to pull away, only to be met with a gloved hand holding his head in place slowly pushing the gag into his mouth till the tip of the gag met the back of his throat in an agonizingly slow process. At least for Desmond, it felt like forever. “relax and breath through your nose” Lucy spoke softly almost coming across as caring with the gentle way she held his head still and eased the gag into place. He relaxed the best he could given the situation being very much out of his comfort zone, his tongue being pressed down under the weight of the gag. It was luckily not very big just a bit hefty. Desmond blinked away the few tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes looking up at the woman who already turned away and back to the table. Her hands going to the bottle and picking up the silicon sounding rod, while Desmond looked wildly at the three other people watching him intently.

There was a click of the cap in Lucy’s hand taking a generous amount of lube onto her waiting fingers as coating the tool in her hands with it thoroughly. “Don’t struggle too much or I might hurt you, understand. Nod your head if you understand” Lucy told him in a tone that didn’t leave much room to argue, while Vidic let out a sign and motioned with his hands to continue. “We don’t have all day Miss Stillman.”

Desmond gave a small nod after a pause and Lucy moved, her hands taking the end of his hospital gown and pushing it up to his chest. He very much felt like a bug under a microscope now, all eyes aimed at him or rather between his legs. “well it seems Mister Miles is not lacking to badly, huh Miss Stillman?” Lucy cleared her throat and nodded her head without showing to much of how she actually felt, the two guards giving a coughing laugh. Desmond felt his ears burn his teeth digging into the gag tensing his jaw.

Lucy took a hold of his flaccid cock the sudden cold leathery touch making him jump and gargle out a yelping noise. His eyes snapping at the direction of Lucy’s hand, pinching the head of his cock between her thumb, index and middle finger pushing the skin down and reviling the head, in her hand the silicon sounding rod now pushing and sliding against the slit spreading the lube on the toy onto Desmond’s skin. Desmond made a high whining noise that pushed out of his throat and muffled by the gag, his mouth already pooling with saliva as a feeling of panic settles in, thighs tense as he tries to not jerk his hips and injure such a sensitive area.

Lucy gives him an almost apologetic look, while Vidic gives him one of immense amusement, the two guards seeming to let out a heavy breath which didn’t do anything for Desmond. The sounding rod was pushed in slow the rounded end of the tip finding resistance before easing itself inside. Desmond made a sound that could be compared to an injured animal, pushing his hips down against the cushions under his ass trying not to move too much. It felt strange but surpassingly it didn’t hurt despite his fear, his thigs relaxing a tad as he watched with confused amazement. As she went the feeling of just being strangely full started to mount pushing onto being painful and easing a whine from Desmond his eyes looking back up at Vidic who gave him a cruel smile and a light laugh. Desmond would have growled if it weren’t for the feeling that Lucy was trying to punch the sounding rod through his dick. He couldn’t help the strange gaggles and gasps he let out his thighs tensing once again, it hurt, and it seemed she was doing it purposely. He aimed his head down letting the drool that was gathering in his mouth fall out his mouth, run down his chin and onto the front of his hospital gown unwilling to chock on his own spit because he couldn’t help the sharp intakes of breath he took. “Don’t let him enjoy it too much Miss Stillman” Vidic voiced almost coming across as bored.

Desmond was already becoming a mess and they just started this strange torturing tactic, almost not hearing what Vidic had said through the rush of his own blood in his ears. His hips jerked up sharply a startled moan following close behind, it felt like she hit something and despite the pain of everything else, it felt good. He jerked his eyes up at Lucy in confusion, only to be ignored her hand changing its grip and instead wrapping tightly around him to the point of discomfort. Desmond was trying to kick his legs in his restraints his voice getting a higher in pitch much to his horror the feel of eyes burning on his skin, Lucy quickened her pace and not always aiming for what felt like a pleasurable brush against his prostate. He shut his eyes trying to beg for her to slow down through the gag but only managing to choke on the gag in what he thinks is a gross wet noise. Too fast, too fast! He jerked his head back with a surprisingly loud cry, eyes staring up at the ceiling like it would help bring down the sudden pressure he felt in his gut.

All the while Vidic Humm’s thoughtfully nodding his head “Very nice, carry on to the next step Miss Stillman.”

At that Lucy jerks her hand back causing a small spill of lube and precum to splatter against her apron. Desmond arched against his restraints loud wet gasp pushing past the gag before going slack leaving the room to be filled with the sound of his ragged gasps and whimpers head down looking down at the wet puddle he made on his chest. His knees trying to press together, trying to curl his body up to cover himself feeling tears burn his eyes as the feeling of being watched comes back full force. It was incredibly confusing, feeling this shame of being exposed of having his reactions and body on display to a small crowd, the pain of the treatment he was receiving but also feeling pleasure from the rough treatment.

Desmond tried to swallow around the gag in his mouth but ended up pushing more drool out his mouth instead, looking up at Lucy as she set the sounding toy down and bending down and out of sight to reach for a few new toys. This time she reappears with a cock cage, and a large toy.

Desmond made a miserable sound at the sight. The cage was up first it seems, along with it the metal sounding rod which slipped right through the center of the toy. He was still semi flaccid the pain managing to make sure he didn’t get fully erect, once against Lucy held him in hand easing the toy around his cock, the cold bite of metal making Desmond flinch and whine. The small metal ball at the tip pushing harshly against the already sore skin till it gave. This felt much heavier than the last, gravity helping its decent till it felt like it was just barely pressing against his prostate leaving a feeling of being barely satisfied. It almost made Desmond want to cry. The cage was secured around Desmond with a little twist of sounding rod making the cage tighten painfully around him with a small sound of it clicking into place, she let go the cage heavy and pulling on his cock making Desmond let out a weak whine. Desmond breathed deeply through his nose, his teeth digging into the gag as he tried to calm himself, eyes blinking open. When had he closed his eyes?

Shaking his head his eyes landed on the toy in Lucy’s hand, it was...well it was something a tad scary if he had to be honest with himself. It was a dildo, a straight-up dildo. About 6 inches in length and 3 of his fingers thick, slightly curved, the head was tapered looking like an actual cock and slowly getting thicker the lower it went, bumps about 2 inches from the head down to a knot that was about the side of Lucy’s fist. How the hell do they expect him to take that? He let out a very uneasy noise now wiggling a bit trying to push against his restraints his hands tugging against his cuffs making most of the bed shake with his panic.

“Oh seems like someone is exciting” Vidic hummed his chair scraping against the floor followed by footsteps getting closer, Desmonds eyes snapped to Vidic letting out a noise of anger through the gag as he stood by his left looking down at Desmond like he was a lab rat. A hand reaching down and pressing down against the plush of his stomach, he wouldn’t call himself fat, but it wasn’t like he was exactly skinny either. Desmond squirmed under the man's cold hand holding back a noise as Lucky pressed the head of the toy to his very unprepared entrance. Desmond looked back at Lucy with almost pleading eyes before yelping as pressure was put down onto him, Vidic pressing down on his belly while Lucy slowly pressed the head of the toy into him. The ring of muscle resisting but it was a losing battle against the lubed up toy, the tapered head pushed inside leaving a slight burn, Desmond’s thighs tensing up and pushing his ass down against the bed once again as if it would help him escape.

“When you’re ready to cooperate, Mister Miles, you can say anything” Dr.Vidic almost seemed to chuckle at what he said Desmond on the other hand let out a disgruntled grunt which quickly turned to the pained keen. The toy was being pushed in, the head already digging deeper as the gap between the head and knot was introduced very imminently. The bumps rubbed against his tense walls sending mixed signals to him, painful but pleasurable, he never remembered being this sensitive before. Finally, the knot bumped against his ass and stopped making Desmond sag against the birthing bed his hands having automatically grabbed at the gate that boxed him in on either side of the upper part of the bed. Breath coming out a bit ragged as he sucked in big breaths head tilted down once against to let drool pool out his mouth and onto his chest. From the position it felt like the head dragging against his prostate with each push and pull, the bumps knocking against the spot as it went by making Desmond pant and twitch hips trying to jerk up but not being able too with Vidic keeping his hips down. A loud keen felt like it was punched out of him Lucy speeding up her thrusts and aiming for his prostate each time all the while Desmond quickly losing the battle of keeping his voice down, despite the gag he began to yell and squeal head getting thrown back against the cushion of the bed keeping him up as his body began to shake without him meaning too. It was like he was can of soda being shaken, he felt like he was going to cum any minute but was unable too, his eyes landing on the cock cage that kept his dick trapped in cold metal. Tears gathered at his eyes till the spilled over and over his cheeks, looking wildly from Vidic to Lucy, begging through the gag.

He couldn’t take it anymore, the stretch of the toy hurt while the hits against his prostate spiking pleasure, the cock cage kept him from coming while the sounding rod felt like it was brushing against his prostate. He twitched and whimpered, openly crying in front of these strangers, exposed and getting treated like a toy till the point that it felt like the room was spinning.

“Ready to cooperate Mister Miles?” Vidic asked once again, Lucy punctuating the question with a particularly hard punch with the head of the toy against his prostate again. Desmond chocked on his spit gaging and gargling a loud.

 _“Yes-!”_ that was perfectly made out through the gag, Desmond’s wet glassy eyes looking up with a hazy look like he was begging for some kind of relief now. He couldn’t think at all simply repeating the word over and over, uncaring of what it meant to agree if it just made the current activity would stop.

“Very good Mister miles, Miss Stillman reward Subject 17 for his cooperation” Vidic patted his belly as Lucy reached up to loosen the hold of the cock cage, all the while using her hip to push the knot past the somewhat relaxed muscle slamming the toy to the hilt with a loud wet noise. Desmond arched against the bed screaming against the gag as he finally tipped over hips bucking up on their own accord as he came. Although along with it came urine, unable to stop the flow as it sprayed against his chest and stomach, feeling as if everything was spasming. Desmond twitched and keened as the spray continued shame filling him and making his stomach drop like a stone as pleasure kept him keening and squealing. Finally, the flow tapered off and Desmond sagged against the bed, gasping and whimpering, his eyes obviously dimmed with shame as his cheeks and chest were flushed red from the excitement the sound of his blood rushing through his ears but it didn’t save him from the laughs of the guards and Vidic.

“Well then, very good show Mister Miles. You two clean this up, we will start immediately we don’t have all day” Vidic nodded his head at the guards as they came by already working the gag free from his mouth a drool and a string of saliva following the toy as he let out a wet cough. Vidic looked down at Desmond and smiled, lacking any warmth he spoke.

“Welcome to the team Subject 17”

**Author's Note:**

> oh that kinda rhymed  
> Comments are very appreciated


End file.
